Zoids: Memory
by DiscipleofFuzzy
Summary: A man has amnesia and dreams of a battle. Who is he? Why does he have this dream? This could considered as what happens after Shadow Fox Division, but i havent planned that far ahead yet. so for now, its a standalone.--hiatus, likely prognosis: dead


Zoids: Memory  
The Zoid shuddered, and then dropped like a sack of potatoes. It bounced twice then lay still. The canopy shattered and the pilot fell to the ground. He managed to get to his knees once, and then fell back.  
  
The last thing he heard before everything went black was, "Leave him alone. I don't think he'll survive.  
  
Jarrod sat bolt upright in bed.  
  
"Man! The same dream again. But it seems so real. It is just plain freaky."  
  
He sat awake and tried to remember childhood friends. He knew there had to be some, and he caught glimpses of several but he couldn't manage to keep them in his head. Finally he gave it up in frustration and tried to focus on more recent events. Beyond several weeks ago he couldn't remember a whole lot. He knew he was a pilot of some sort of machine, because he could remember being in the cockpit of one of them.  
  
He knew a lot about the machines. No names though. He knew the layout of the controls on a majority of them.  
  
Jarrod had stumbled on a little farm a couple of weeks ago. Or, rather, it had stumbled on him. A couple that were the farms owners were out looking for some berries as something different for dinner. They found him and brought him back to the farm where they nursed him back to health.  
  
He had felt that he owed them a debt and worked for them. Everything was okay, since he was in good physical condition. Yet he still had odd extremely life-like dreams and the feeling that they weren't telling him something.  
  
He thought for a couple of hours and finally managed to get back to sleep.  
  
He woke at the usual time to get ready for work. The couple and Jarrod were finishing up their breakfast and were preparing to leave for the fields.  
  
Suddenly the house rocked violently and there were several explosions from outside.  
  
"We are Representatives of the Backdraft Group Empire. We demand that you turn over all food and the possession of your farm to us. Or we will be forced to destroy this whole clearing."  
  
"We won't give anything to the Backdraft!" cried John, one of the couple.  
  
"Well, that's just too bad then. I guess we'll just have to take it then," came the voice that had spoken before.  
  
"No, we have to destroy the clearing. That's what we said we would do," came a second voice.  
  
"Then we can't raid the food. Or the other valuables," said a third.  
  
"Oh!" said the second voice. "I get it. Cool!"  
  
While this exchange was going on, the three in the besieged cottage sneaked out the back door where they split up. The couple went a little deeper into the woods. Jarrod started to sneak around to the front of the house to see what he could do.  
  
He had gotten around to the front of the house, staying just inside the edge of the forest when he saw them.  
  
Zoids. ("Huh?" a part of him thought)  
  
Two Rev-Raptors and a Shadow fox. ("What?" said that same part of him.)  
  
Their pilots weren't near them. "Gee, I wonder where they are," he muttered sarcastically.  
  
He crept forward, towards the Shadow Fox. He slowly made his way up to the cockpit and opened it. The controls were easy enough, though he didn't know what a couple of them did, ("Oookay, continued that part of him), and he started up the Zoid. When he had finished the startup, he took aim at one of the Rev-Raptors and fired twice. ("What the heck is going on?!" cried that same part of him.).  
  
One of the shots hit the Raptor at the point where the leg is connected to the body. The other hit it in the stomach area before it could fall. He took aim at the other Rev-Raptor and fired with similar results to the first one.  
  
The thieves, hearing the shots, came out and started yelling at him indignantly.  
  
"What did you do that for?!"  
  
"Get out of my Zoid, you thief!"  
  
"You've ruined our Zoids, we'll make you pay!"  
  
Deciding that he had heard enough, he fired one shot that wasn't even close to hitting them, even though they started running and yelling like chickens with their heads cut off.  
  
"Now, get out of here, or the next one will be closer. Heck, it might even be close enough to kill you," said Jarrod, even though he was wondering what he was saying. Some other part of him had taken over, and it obviously had no particular liking for these representatives of the Backdraft Group Empire thingy.  
  
The thieves took off like bats out of you know where.  
  
Then, the farmers, John and Janet, came out and went over to him. Jarrod opened the canopy and jumped to the ground.  
  
"Thank you for helping us," said Janet.  
  
"Yeah, but we will need to leave soon," said John. "They'll be back. With a lot more than three Zoids. And we are sorry for not giving you the whole truth about how we found you, Jarrod. We told you that there was nothing else around you, just some equipment. Like you had been hiking, as a matter of fact. But we actually found you near death, next to a Zoid. There were fragments of the canopy all around you, and your Zoid looked pretty beat up. Of course, there were about four Zoids around your Hel-Di Gunner in almost the same shape, and tracks of at least twenty more. It looked a lot like a big battle had gone on their, because there were hundreds of Zoid hulks. Anyways, we are sorry about deceiving you, but you could have been a member of the Backdraft. What happened here on the other hand, shows otherwise."  
  
"It's all right. Thanks for telling me. I think that my memory is coming back now. Do you need any help packing, or an escort to wherever you want to go?"  
  
"No thanks. You can help pack if you want to. A Zoid escorting some civilians would be pretty odd, don't you think?"  
  
"Oh yeah. He he. Not all of my memory is back yet, I guess. I will help pack though."  
  
This is all very weird, Jarrod thought to himself. After helping John and Janet pack up, he had climbed back into his new Shadow Fox and started back into the desert. The Fox had a very nice map system installed, and Jarrod started to head to the nearest town/city that wasn't under Backdraft control. Along the way, he started to think about things. So, I was a pretty good pilot in the Resistance, eh? And I was piloting a Hel-Di Gunner. That's a pretty good Zoid. And I volunteered to fight as the rear- guard for the retreat in that battle. Man. That was pretty smart. They decimated us in that battle too. I wonder how much of it is left. Okay, now I have a plan. Find what's left of the Resistance, and stay alive. Should be easy enough. I've only got the whole of the Backdraft Group in this area looking for this Shadow Fox.  
  
When he heard very distant explosions, he stopped and listened. He thought they were coming a little bit from the west. He kicked his Shadow Fox into high gear and made to help out whoever might be in trouble.  
  
Hey, hola. Just something I started writing about a year ago before I had an accout with I seem to have a theme goin' don't i? :D R&R, tell me how it is. It wasn't going to be a one-shot, but I'm going to focus on SFD for now. thought id post this to see what the reaction would be. 


End file.
